Harder To Breathe
by Basement Hip-Hop
Summary: This is the sequel to Boy.Inturrupted. Jimmy is angry at the world at this moment, and he's ready to have a final spiritual talk with Ellie before he really lets things go.


**Title: **Harder to Breathe  
**Author: **Taylor  
**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Songfic  
**Rating: Mature  
Summary: **This is the sequal to Boy.Inturrupted.  
Jimmy is angry at the world at this moment, and he's ready to have a final spiritual talk with Ellie before he really lets things go.  
**Pairings: **Well...it's Jellie, with a little of Jaige JimmyPaige friendship.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own degrassi, or the song 'Harder to Breathe' by Maroon 5.  
**Setting: **Two years after Together Forever.

**A/N: **Um, I may put this into chapter form soon enough, it'll be the result of what happens in this one shot...so, yeah.

Jimmy finally found himself in the cemetery. He passed by many tombstones, and he finally found hers. When he did, he bent down and ran his fingers along the words.

_Ellie Nash  
1987-2008  
Loving Daughter-Wonderful Friend-Queen of Art_

"Why'd you leave me Ellie?" Jimmy said silently to the atmosphere, and he looked towards the sky, which was turning a somber gray.

"Great, perfect weather for me." He said, and the first raindrop fell upon his face. He looked back at the ground, and sighed.

"I loved you Ellie...why did you leave! I was in love with you! I was going to marry you, and have your children, and die with you!" Jimmy yelled to the sky. He knew in his mind he was losing it, but he wasn't going back to sanity until he had this talk with _his_ Ellie. His love that he would cherish forever.

"But all you could think about was Craig! He didn't give a damn about you, yet you let him take your life! You let him and his success get to you. Dammit Ellie, he didn't even come to your funeral!" He said, and it was raining now.

_How dare you say that my behavior's unacceptable  
So condescending, unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

Paige wasn't running anymore, but was driving in the back of a police car. She was crying uncontrollably, and the police officers were trying to comfort her.

"Turn this way," She said in between sobs. While the female officer rubbed her back.

"I need ambulance and backup pronto at the George A. Green cemetery on Degrassi Street. There may be an attempt of suicide. Code 4312. Code 4312, there may be a suicide attempt." The male officer said into his walkie-talkie.

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This double vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground that I am walking on_

"Ellie, remember when we performed at the Showcase? Or when we went to the movie premiere? I mean, didn't you see I worshiped the ground you walked on? And then when you realized how I felt about you, you pull shit like this! Why! I LOVED you Ellie Nash, more than Ashley and Hazel combined. But you left me. You left me here to die alone!" Jimmy was crying now, and the rain was pouring, turning the dirt into mud.

"Well, I've had enough of disappointment. I've had enough of giving my heart to people, just to have it stepped on. I'm tired of being willing to give up my life for someone, and wait for them to do the same!" He said, and he looked at the gun woefully. "Soon enough, I'm gonna show you what true love is, Elinore Nash."

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives  
in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder  
to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder  
to breathe_

Manny sat in the hospital, crying uncontrollably. She knew Craig was going to be fine, but what about Jimmy? He _shot_ Craig, then he took off running, with Paige soon to follow.

_"Where could they be?"_ She thought to herself. She felt so alone and afraid in the world at that very moment. She couldn't visit Craig, she had no transportation, and she was oblivious to both of her friend's whereabouts, but she was more afraid for Jimmy. He had been becoming darker and more depressed since the hearing of Ellie's death, and something in him must have snapped inside when he was at Ellie's funeral. And the reception afterward had confirmed her thoughts on it.

_"Hey Jimmy." Manny said as she walked over to him with two drinks in hand. "You want some water?"_

"No. I don't want to drink. I don't want to do anything. Ever." He said gravely, and Manny's face saddened.

"Oh Jimmy, cheer up...just a little. We're all kinda depressed right now, and you...I just can't imagine." Manny said, and rubbed his back.

"Manny, he didn't even come. I called him, and he never called back!" Jimmy said through gritted teeth and Manny hugged him.

"I know. Just forget about Craig right now, okay? Please, just be happy...for me." Manny said, and Jimmy shook his head.

"Why? Just so life can kick me when everything is perfect, again? No Manny, not going to happen." He said, and he stood and walked away, Leaving Manny speechless and heartbroken.

"Ellie, true love...is when you are willing to fight, live, sing, talk, and most importantly, die...for someone." Jimmy said, waving the gun in his hands. his clothes were soaked, and his shoes were covered in dirt.

"Now. Technically, you don't love me...because you died for Craig. But I forgive you. But I will always love you Ellie...and you know that!" Jimmy yelled at the sky, as Paige and the police officers ran over to where he was.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives  
in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder  
to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder  
to breathe_

"Jimmy, stop!" Paige said, and Jimmy looked back at her. Her hair was watered down upon her face, and her clothes were soaked.

"Oh, Paige! It great that you and the officers are here, becuase I was about to show Ellie here, the REAL meaning of love." Jimmy said, and he looked at the gun again.

"Jimmy, I know what you want to do with that gun...but I swear to you, that will just get you nowhere. Think about what you're doing." Paige said as she approached Jimmy slowly, and Jimmy shook his head.

"No! I'm tired of thinking! I just want to be with her!" He said, and he used his gun to point at Ellie's tombstone.

"Jimmy, you are with her, and she is with you in your heart. Everytime you do something or go somewhere, she is standing right there with you. What do you think she's thinking of you right now?" Paige said, and Jimmy laughed.

"Think of me? She probably think that this is the smartest move I've ever made in our relationship." Jimmy said, and he looked to the sky, which was now dark.

_Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control_

Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold

"It's almost time for me to go, Paige." Jimmy said, and he sat down, right on top of Ellie's grave. He raised his arm that accompanied the gun, and brought it to his head.

"Jimmy, please...stop!" Paige tried to calm him down, and the police started to advance, in fear that he would pull the trigger. Paige suddenly leaped for the gun, and a shot went off.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives  
in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder  
to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder  
to breathe_


End file.
